Diamond Dragon Association
About DDA The rebellious Mafia, the Diamond Dragon Association first became the people running from government control, and is the only mafia known to exist. Any other mafia would be quickly overran and owned by the DDA. It started in 1912, after the First Astrian War a haleve known as the Hero of Control, Lovanth Dal Marechi the first Godfather, escaped slavery from the Ingen giants and quickly created a gang of rebel mercenaries to take control of the streets. They have been an organized group of criminals running the streets under the fed's noses ever since. Why should you be Mafia? The mafia plays a very risky role in the RP. They act as people who do nothing wrong, but in reality they are the most horrific killers. Though, who's to say they are bad? When becoming a Mafia character your position will be given to you by the Don. The Don is the leader of the Mafia who runs a very tight and organized business to ensure the safety of his family/team. When picking the Mafia you are fighting for a difference. You are against the government and everything they stand for and expect to change it. You will also be payed very well for your service to the Don. Perks * Protection * Money * Access to underground operations * Run underground operations * Active goals * Personal Goals * Team goals Main Goal * Take control of the Government * Protect the Don * Don't die Roles Don – A crime boss, godfather mob boss, kingpin, criminal mastermind, or leader is a person in charge of The DDA criminal organization. The Don typically has absolute or nearly absolute control over his subordinates, and is greatly feared by his subordinates for his ruthlessness and willingness to take lives in order to exert his influence, and profit from the criminal endeavors in which his organization engages. Mafioso - Also known as the "capo bastone" in some criminal organizations, this individual is the second-in-command. He is responsible for ensuring that profits from criminal enterprises are secured and delivered to the boss. He generally oversees the selection of the caporegime(s) and soldier(s) to carry out murders. The underboss may take control of the crime family after the boss' death. He keeps this position until a new boss is chosen, which in some cases, may lead to him take on the position as the new Don. Caporegime (Captains) - Also known as a captain, skipper, capo, or "crew chief," the caporegime was originally known as a captain of ten because he oversaw only 10 soldiers. In more recent times, the caporegime may oversee as many soldiers as he can efficiently control. A caporegime is appointed by the family boss to run his own borgata (regime, or crew) of soldato (soldiers). Each caporegime reports directly to the underboss, who gives him the permission to perform criminal activities. If the family needs to murder someone, the underboss normally asks a caporegime to carry out the order. The caporegime runs the day-to-day operations of his crew. The caporegime's soldiers give part of their earnings to him, in which he gives a share to the underboss. A caporegime can recommend to the underboss or boss a recruit he finds fit to be in his crew. Consigliere Also known as an advisor or "right-hand man," a consigliere is a counsellor to the boss of a crime family. The boss, underboss, and consigliere constitute the "Administration." The consigliere is third ranked in the hierarchy but does not have capos or soldiers working for him. Like the boss, there is usually only one consigliere per criminal organization. They are also known has informants, individuals who investigate others to determine their role in society. Soldato Also known as a soldier, "button man,”, "wise guy" or "goodfella", is the lowest level of mobster or gangster regime. A "soldier" must take the oath of silence, and in some organizations must have killed a person in order to be considered "made." A picciotto is a low-level soldier, usually someone who does the day-to-day work of threatening, beating, and intimidating others. Soldiers are also known as hitmen, people who could be contracted to assassinate and take out targets. Higher-level soldiers can even be given the job of ‘scoping’ Branches: Hitmen As one of these soldiers your main job will be to kill targets cleanly, in an unsusceptible manner. You will be asked to get alone and work alongside the Janitor. Janitor The Janitor's job is one that requires intelligence. As a high-ranked soldier, you must work alongside hitmen to secure a clean kill. As a Janitor your job is to essentially “dispose” of the evidence and traces of murder performed by your comrade. Muscle As the muscle. you won’t be expected to kill. However, you are expected to know how if necessary. The muscle's job is to look big and intimidating. You receive a target, and in most cases, scare them. Worst case scenario involves you roughing them up a little (unless things get ‘dark’). Framer As the framer, you are given the job of finding and planting evidence on others unaffiliated with the mafia for the sake of the mafia without getting caught. You must be behind the scenes, making traces of your presence unnoticeable. If any evidence leads back to you, you are expected to “dispose” of yourself in old-time fashion. Forger: Like the Framer you’re expected to forge anything you are told to do, from signatures to wills, without leaving traces that lead to you. Consort In many cases, someone who is not part of the Mafia, is a consort who is expected to work side alongside the spy, helping them gather information from others. The consort is usually someone either attractive or famous in the world who can manipulate people with looks or charm. Spy Working alongside the consort, the spy is expected to obtain information useful to the organization. The spy is a ghost, unknown even to the rest of the classes other than the consort. The consort and the spy will have to meet once, then an oath of silence is taken. The spy must learn to use his resources and his environment to his advantage to get the mission done. If caught, a spy must be willing to kill himself to ensure that no information obtained is released.